


Holy Relics

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romancing McShep 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: When I saw TangoTabby's picture, I could see Rodney's rant happening! But I didn't have the spoons to write 3K for the actual Reverse Bang. You need tocheck out Nagi_Swartz's fascinating storyfor that!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Holy Relics

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw TangoTabby's picture, I could see Rodney's rant happening! But I didn't have the spoons to write 3K for the actual Reverse Bang. You need to [check out Nagi_Swartz's fascinating story](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Romancing_McShep_2021/works/29901387) for that!

  


"This is it?" Rodney whisper-screamed at John. "It's a fucking pile of rocks!"

"Rodney! Quiet!" John hissed.

"But..."

"Quiet!" John commanded.

Rodney huffed but stopped talking.

Nitab continued with the ceremony they were attending. She had been introduced as the leader of the religious order that more-or-less translated to 'Keepers of the Holy Relic.'

It really was a pile of rocks. Pretty rocks, but rocks nonetheless.

In order to attend the ceremony, the team had to participate in several 'cleansing' rituals. There had been a series of boring lectures about the history of the Relic and the order, three days of 'cleansing' meals -- i.e. bland, tasteless food -- and a ten mile hike over rocky terrain. 

Rodney had kept the bitching to a minimum, hoping that the Relic would turn out to be something Ancient.

Obviously, it wasn't.

Rodney gave another frustrated huff.

John glanced at Teyla, who was focused on Nitab. 

On the other hand, Ronon's shoulders were shaking slightly. He knew! That bastard!

John watched Rodney shift, since this part of the ceremony required extended standing. John had lots of practice in standing but years ago. He moved to an 'at ease' position and let Nitab's words flow over him.

Finally it was over. As Rodney took a breath, John poked him in the ribs to derail the flood of complaints John knew was coming.

Teyla turned, eyes dancing. Damn. She knew, too! "I understand there now is a feast to reward those who have made the sacrifice to see the Relics," she said.

"It better be good," Rodney muttered. 

John hoped it was worth it, also. 

The meal was good. It was everything one could hope for in Pegasus and, to Rodney's delight, it included tormack. 

As Rodney took his third helping, he said, "As much as I'm enjoying the all-you-can-eat tormack, I'm not sure the three days of oatmeal was worth it."

"Do not forget we have to walk back to town," Teyla added.

John sighed. He had hoped to avoid that discussion until later.

"What! Oh, no! You-all can take that torturous hike back to town and come and get me with the Jumper," Rodney protested.

"You know there's something protecting the area," John sighed. "Otherwise we would have scanned the area with the Jumper already."

Rodney deflated at that. "Oh... Damn!" He shoved a spoonful of tormack into his mouth. "Hey, maybe we can get some leftovers."

On top of everything else, it rained on the hike back to town, making the rocks slippery. John took a small tumble and was only saved from a serious fall by a quick hand from Ronon.

"Thanks, buddy," John said as he caught his breath. He looked up at Ronon. "Although you could have warned us about the Relic. You're not going to hear the end of it from Rodney."

Ronon shrugged. "It's kind of a rite of passage. You're honor bound not to tell the next group what is at the end of the trail. The meal is kinda worth it though."

"You're lucky there was good food," John said. "And that they offered to trade tormack for tuttle root."

"Everyone comes out ahead," Ronon grinned.

"Well, no complaining if you have cold showers in your room for a few days," John grinned back.

"Regular showers are still a luxury. I'll be fine."

That night, after long, hot showers, John recounted Ronon's story to Rodney. 

"Huh," Rodney said. 

"Although, there are a couple of places we could go the next time we go to Earth," John said.

"Like where?"

"Oh... [the giant ball of string](https://www.baltimoremagazine.com/section/community/the-story-behind-haussners-massive-ball-of-string/), or [Carhenge](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carhenge). We have time to think of a few places."

Rodney laughed. "Perfect!"


End file.
